


Taste of Humanity

by raktajinos



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Treat, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: Wes would make one hell of a vampire





	Taste of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> Annnnnd now I have a new ship, so thanks for that :P

Spike had wanted to get his mouth on Wes for years; he was soft and delicate in the way Spike liked, the way that retained the taste of humanity - and gods would he taste good. A man once brimming with nervous energy, to the man standing in front of him now, hardened by the darkness of the world. Spike was glad he hadn’t turned him years ago, his softness would have been a constant hurdle - one Spike knew too well. But now, the hardness would make him into one hell of a vampire. 

And they’d have a damn good time.


End file.
